Aonde as Palavras São Ditas
by Luana Rosette
Summary: 1x23x4. Heero e Duo são jovens, lindos, e famosos astros da JMusic e se odeiam mais que Cão&Gato, além de sofrerem horrores nas mãos de seus empresários, que... são gays, e acham lindos os dois juntos? Fic PRESENTE DE ANIVERSARIO PARA O XYZYaoi


Yaoi, Romance, Comédia, Angústia Leve, Alguma linguagem pesada, etc...  
1+2, 2+1 - 3x4 EBAAAAAA!  
Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho dinheiro nenhum dinheiro com eles.

**Notas da Autora 1 :** Illy! o/

Er... Aí vai a minha 2ª Fic, heheehehhehe Ficou grandinha, ne? Mas... menina, a se julgar pelo seu **_Ataque Fofético_** (é assim que escreve? XD Astásia? Pode conferir, por favor?) enquanto lia a fic lá na "Reinos", você adorou, eheheheheheh.

E... bem, admita! Admita!

Você **AMOU** o jeito com que eu os coloquei 'debaixo dos lençóis'!

**Aviso EXTRA:**

**Essa fic é um Presente de aniversário para o site ****www . xyzyaoi . org****, e pretende atender ao tema que a nossa fofa da Illy deu:**

"_**Namoro Debaixo dos Lençóis."**_

Para os que quiserem ler as outras fics **LINDAS** que falam a respeito deste delicioso jeito de namorar yaoiniano, visitem o **XYZYaoi**,

vão à página **_"Aniversário do Site."... _**e se divirtam!

* * *

_**Onde as Palavras são Ditas **_

**By Luana Rosette**

**Capítulo único**

* * *

****

Matéria na Revista **_'O Mundo Yaoiniano, em Natal - RN.'_**

Pesquisa de Opinião feminina:

**Entrevistadora:** "O que vocês gostam na dupla J-pop do momento, Heero&Duo?"

**Garota1**: "**Kiaaaaaa, lindooooooos!"  
****Garota 2**: "Ai, o Heero é muito sexy com aqueles olhos azuis e frios, mas o jeito brincalhão do Duo...!" (suspira)  
**Garota 3**: "É difícil dizer: cada um é um sonho, principalmente quando cantam juntos, uuuui!"  
****

**Entrevistadora:** "E esses boatos deles terem um caso, o que vocês acham?"

**Garota 1**: **"Kiaaaaaa, lindooooooos!" (1)  
****Garota 2**: "É, pode ser... Ouvi falar que eles tem uma casa de praia **secreta **onde passam **_os finais de semana juntos compondo músicas na cama_**, que **o 4o parágrafo da 12a faixa do 2o cd do Heero** era **_uma declaração de amor para o Duo_**, e que o Duo divide a **mesma escova** de dentes **_com cabo de coelhinho de manhã toda vez que dorme_** na casa de Heero... Kawaaaii!" **(2)  
****Garota 3:** "Eu acho que é bobagem: eles só devem ser amigos íntimos; eles não tem culpa desses boatos absurdos que inventam por aí, mas se fosse verdade..." baba escorrendo no canto da boca **(3)**

**Entrevistadora:** "Por fim, o que vocês acham deles de uma forma resumida?"

**Garota1: "Kiaaaaaa, lindooooooos!"  
****Garota2: "Kiaaaaaa, lindooooooos!"  
****Garota3: "Kiaaaaaa, lindooooooos!"  
****Garota 4** : **"Calem a boca, diabo! O show vai começar...!"** **(4)**

**

* * *

**

A vibração percorria todo seu corpo, o ritmo da batida parecia acompanhar seu coração - não, a **_batida_** era seu coração e seu coração era a batida; ambos já haviam se fundido de tal forma que era impossível separar. Sua voz se tornara uma extensão de sua alma, e esta parecia penetrar em cada pessoa do estádio, e o delírio dessa imensa platéia o excitava, fazendo-o se contrair de prazer e delírio, tendo como único apoio o microfone, seu eterno companheiro.

Nunca havia se apresentado na frente de uma platéia tão grande, e sabia o motivo para tantas pessoas - mais pessoas do que teria em metade de seus shows normais: o **_outro_** estava lá. Não que não tivessem vindo por ele também, apesar de se auto-proclamar modesto, também era consciente que sua voz era algo hipnotizante, e seu corpo, assediado por olhos famintos toda vez que andava pela rua; resumindo, extremamente modesto... Mas o **_outro _**exalava uma química misteriosa que levava todos ao delírio - sua voz também não era ruim, mas o seu corpo, seus movimentos, seu olhar...

Ele havia entrado primeiro no palco. Sempre entrava antes **_do outro_**, nos shows que faziam juntos. Ele já ia começar a cantar a segunda música da noite. Saudado por gritos femininos histéricos, Heero afasta seus fios castanhos escuros com a mão seguindo-o com um movimento de cabeça, sabendo que com isso devia ter feito pelo menos umas 15 fãs desmaiarem, e com um sorriso confiante, agarra violentamente seu microfone e mais uma vez liberta sua voz.

Esse trecho da música era calmo, suas mãos apertavam fortemente o microfone e seu corpo acompanhava o ritmo numa dança lenta e sexy, mas a batida começou a acelerar, os gritos excitados das garotas anunciaram mais precisamente o que a mudança de ritmo não pôde avisar - não o estava vendo no momento, mas sabia que **_estava lá_** : sua presença sempre fora marcante, de certo estava no meio de um de seus movimentos ousados, dando entrada no palco.

A voz de Heero se tornou mais intensa, mas o inevitável aconteceu: sua inebriante voz estava dividindo agora o seu antes **_exclusivo_** espaço no estádio e no coração das pessoas - e era com uma voz rouca e profunda... e pela primeira vez olhando para seu lado direito naquela noite, seus belos olhos azul cobalto fitaram divertidos olhos violetas.

* * *

- Boa noite. – a entrevistadora se deu ao luxo de abraçar cada um de seus belos entrevistados – Bem-vindos ao **_"Pop Music Nipon":_** é uma honra falar finalmente com vocês.

Na frente das câmeras, uma jovem mulher nos seus 27 anos e cabelos visivelmente tingidos de ruivo estava sentada em uma poltrona confortavelmente acolchoada enquanto dois belos rapazes, um de aparência oriental, dono de um porte atlético invejável, lindos olhos azuis e uma boca extremamente desejável que mascava um chiclete de uva; e o outro, que estava sempre concedendo um simpaticamente adorável sorriso e prendia seu longo cabelo em uma imensa trança castanha, dividiam um propositadamente pequeno sofá.

- Eu estive presente no último show que fizeram juntos; devo dizer que sempre me impressiono com a... **_química_** que vocês dividem no palco.

**_Malícia._**

Já estavam acostumados com isso, e sabiam como reagir: Duo, puxando levemente sua trança para frente, lança seu olhar mais inocente, pousa sua mão sobre a de Heero e responde para a câmera:

- Somos muito íntimos; dia a dia, descobrimos que dividimos gostos muito parecidos.

As pessoas que assistiam à entrevista soltaram discretas exclamações e comentários maliciosos.

- Mas Heero... - a entrevistadora se vira para o oriental – Vocês tem carreiras solo também, não? Como explica que os singles que lançam juntos venderem mais do que o dos separados?

- Eu... – Heero lança um olhar doce para seu parceiro de palco que não escapa à lente objetiva da câmera – Sinto que junto de Duo tudo fica mais fácil... Talvez por isso, nossa música atraia mais pessoas, quando estamos juntos.

- **BEIJA ELE LOGO**! – uma garota da platéia gritou, despertando o riso de todos que assistiam.

Os dois se limitaram a dar pequenas risadinhas discretas. Agora Heero também coloca sua mão sobre a de Duo.

A mulher ao lado dos jovens vibrava por dentro: era óbvio que aquele bloco do programa iria estourar o ibope do canal. Fora instruída a puxar a entrevista para esse lado: o suposto e polêmico relacionamento de Heero Yui e Duo Maxwell, mas não sabia que seria tão fácil.

- Me desculpem por isso. – Fala para ambos e se virando para a platéia - Por favor, pessoal, não constranjam os meninos.

- **BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA!**– a platéia se uniu em um coro

- Por favor... – a entrevistadora fingia constrangimento: **_"Valeu a pena implantar aquela agitadora na platéia."_** Pensou, maliciosa.

- Não, tudo bem. – Duo responde ao público – Não vejo problema.

A dupla trocou um olhar seguido por um sorriso doce e cúmplice. A platéia foi ao delírio, e a mulher entrou em pânico: "Uma entrevista vá lá, mas aquilo em cadeia nacional? **_Um... beijo gay?_** Será que..." sua mente momentaneamente preocupada foi trazida para a realidade quando viu na entrada para os bastidores, à direita, o produtor do programa sinalizando afirmativamente. **_Bem vinda ao show business._**

Mas com ou sem a autorização de sua anfitriã, os dois rapazes já estavam posicionados um na frente do outro, com o rosto de Duo se aproximando do de Heero lentamente; suas mãos se encontraram no rosto do oriental, envolvendo-o, e quando suas faces estavam quase coladas, o rapaz de trança desvia o curso certo de seus lábios... e beija a testa do dono de lindos olhos azul cobalto. E dividindo uma risada zombeteira, ambos colocam seus braços um no ombro do outro e estirando a língua para a câmera, respondem com a já tradicional resposta que davam a todos que faziam uma certa pergunta:

**- SOMOS APENAS AMIGOS!**

Escapando de seu estado catatônico, a entrevistadora volta à realidade, e com uma aparência constrangida, retorna a entrevista:

-Eu... eu... não disse nada diferente, apenas... bem, esses boatos que correm por aí sobre suas sexualidades, o que têm a dizer? Quero dizer... Vocês têm namorados, digo... namoradas?

- Eu ...- Heero olha de relance para Duo – Encontrei alguém especial.

- Ouvi falar que está saindo com a estrela pop Relena, é ela essa pessoa?

- Hn... bem... – Heero se mexe nervoso na poltrona roçando seu corpo contra o de Duo – Eu e Relena nos damos bem...

- **MAS VOCÊ NÃO DISSE SE ELA É OU NÃO É!** – a mesma voz no meio do público se manifestou outra vez.

- Vai ver por que ela não é ... – Duo fala distraído, mas coloca a mão na boca ao ouvir a platéia novamente indo ao delírio. – Digo... bem...

- E você, Duo? Tem alguém especial?

- Eu? Bem... todas as pessoas ao meu lado são especiais, ainda não encontrei "a" pessoa, mas sinto que esta próxima de mim: até lá, já me basta ter o meu amigo Hee-chan do meu lado.

- Digo o mesmo. – Heero pega delicadamente a ponto da trança de Duo e leva lentamente aos lábios.

- Bem, ficamos por aqui. – a apresentadora diz apressadamente, ficando fortemente vermelha: - Espero que tenham gostado de nossa entrevista, que pode ser achada em nosso site. Tenham uma boa noite, e até amanhã.

As câmeras se desligam, as pessoas da platéia se retiram ordenadamente, uma estressada apresentadora sai apressada pensando aonde encontrar seu remédio para a pressão... mas mesmo depois do estúdio ficar praticamente vazio, os dois jovens ainda não se levantaram da poltrona, o oriental ainda segurava a trança do outro.

- **_Hee-chan?_** – o veneno flui em sua voz. – **BAKA!** – Heero olha indignado para o lado – **Quantas vezes eu já disse para não me chamar assim?**

- Coçar o nariz, comer brigadeiro, acenar, tomar café, catar feijão, cobrir a boca quando espirrar...

- O que você esta latindo aí?

**- Coisas que você pode fazer com uma mão**. – seu olhar anteriormente doce e amigável ganhou um brilho vingativo e malévolo – Sugiro que você decore, pois vai precisar lembrar de **_cada uma delas_** **se não largar** a minha trança.

Arremessando a trança de lado com desdém, Heero finalmente se levanta do sofá sem se esquecer antes de dar um chute "acidental" em Duo, e vai na direção dos bastidores, enquanto ouvia atrás de si o uivo de dor de um baka de trança.

"**_Droga de entrevista!"_** Heero xinga à medida que passa sorridente e feliz por entre as pessoas que ainda trabalhavam, ocupadas, e de vez em quando dando rápidos autógrafos – **_"Por que me presto a isso? Por que tenho que fingir que... argh, dói só de pensar!"_** mas a repentina onda de dor que sentiu nas costas não foi produzida pelo acumulo de raiva, mas sim pelo próprio motivo da mesma: Duo havia **_'acidentalmente'_** batido com o braço nas costas de seu "amigo", "companheiro", "compadre" e vários outros adjetivos que, entre aspas, pudesse ironizar.

- Opa...! Eu bati em você? Desculpe, eu tenho que aprender a andar me mexendo menos, sou taaaaao estabanado. – sorriso falso

- **_Ora seu...!_** – Heero olha as pessoas ao redor - ...bobo, se é o seu andar bonitinho que lhe dá o seu charme? – e sorridente, ele aperta a bochecha de Duo com beeeeeeem mais força que o necessário.

E fingindo uma conversa amistosa, eles se afastam de todos, entre risos e elogios, até entrarem em seu camarim. O silêncio entre eles em fim reinou, e o que antes era uma conversa animada virou olhares fulminantes... mas que, por incrível que pareça, não era para eles próprios, mas sim para duas pessoas que se beijavam intensamente na frente deles - os culpados por suas dores de cabeças... e por suas altas vendas.

- **TROWA, QUATRE!** – os dois gritam juntos, sem notarem.

Afastando seus rostos surpresos, Trowa - que se recusava a afastar o corpo de seu amado - vira a cabeça levemente para trás, o que não parecia adiantar muito, pois virou exatamente a parte do rosto coberto por uma longa franja. Já Quatre, sentado sobre um criado mudo e pressionado contra um espelho, se restringiu a apenas soltar um risinho malicioso e dizer:

- Ohhh... Eles não são uma gracinha, quando falam juntos? **_Eu disse_** que eles um dia se dariam bem!

- **NÓS NÃO NOS DAMOS BEM!**

Reparando terem feito de novo, os cantores se encaram ruborizados e raivosos, mas apesar de todo o ódio que insanamente reservam um para o outro, no momento toda sua ira seria direcionada para dois alvos específicos: um árabe loirinho, com traços delicados, e um europeu calado que escondia uma de suas esmeraldas por baixo de uma longa franja castanha.

- Eu estou **CANSADO** disso!- Heero finalmente se move em direção ao casal puxando seu empresário europeu para longe do namorado – Admitam, vocês fazem isso apenas para a sua conveniência!

- Por que dizem isso? – Quatre, ainda em cima do criado mudo, formula um semblante inocente.

- Ora, vamos! – Duo se senta folgadamente em uma poltrona – Todos nós aqui sabemos que o único motivo para eu e este cara estarmos fingindo **_fingir_** não estarmos brincando de casinha juntos, é por que esse é o jeito mais conveniente de você e Trowa terem mais tempo para suas seções de troca de saliva.

Esse comentário fechou o que parecia ser o começo de mais um infindável debate de **_"Como vocês nos traíram de uma maneira sórdida e vil motivados por interesses sórdidos e vis, que por acaso, deu bons lucros – mas que não compensam a nossa humilhação!",_** já que, enquanto um lado não podia negar, o outro estava possesso demais, para articular qualquer outro argumento válido.

* * *

De fato, tudo começara com uma grande coincidência. Ambos, cantores iniciantes ainda, tiveram sua estréia no mesmo dia, na mesma cidade e no mesmo show - desde então, se não em programas da mesma emissora ou em palcos não muitos distantes, suas apresentações nunca eram muito longe uma da outra, se não no mesmo lugar. Tal fato chamou a atenção de fã maliciosos.

Tudo realmente estourou no dia em que o inevitável aconteceu: eles iam cantar no mesmo palco ao mesmo tempo. A primeira vez que suas vozes se encontraram fora um combate inesquecível, a ânsia de superar o estranho que invadira seu terreno era a única coisa que dividiram: sem nunca atropelar um ao outro, fora um combate justo que logo teve um vencedor, já que era obvio que Heero tinha a voz mais bela e profunda... mas Duo percebera um ponto fraco de Heero: seu apego neurótico ao microfone - o que restringia o seu corpo a um ritmo sexy, mas reprimido.

Logo o dono da bela trança a chicoteava no ar, quando, sem aviso prévio, começou uma dança envolvente e extasiante. Seu corpo se movia de tal forma que os olhos de todos presentes - ate mesmo de Heero - se prenderam a ele, dando a impressão de que nada mais parecia existir, a não ser a bela voz que envolvia aquele corpo frenético.

Nascia então a **_Dupla Perfeita. _**

Ao menos para todos que viram a apresentação daquela noite – porque já a opinião da 'dupla' em si...

Quando a música enfim cessou e as luzes se apagaram, nenhuma palavra foi trocada entre eles, e cruzando seus olhos, selaram um pacto de guerra imutável: **_"Apenas um iria brilhar sob os holofotes",_** e assim, cada um seguiu seu rumo em silêncio.

Qual não foi a surpresa, porém, quando seus empresários reuniram os dois em um jantar num restaurante para comunicar algo tão surpreendente quanto inaceitável para ambos: Trowa e Quatre, o primeiro sendo o empresário de Heero e o segundo o de Duo, disseram que para que suas carreiras dessem um salto para um novo nível, eles deveriam começar a lançar singles e a fazer shows juntos - isso baseado, claro, no sucesso da noite anterior. Sem nem pensar, ambos recusaram... mas logo mudaram de idéia ao verem os índices levantados com a repercussão do show que haviam feito juntos, e isso por que tinha sido na noite anterior...

Era tentador demais a idéia em si: a dupla de empresários prometera que eles poderiam continuar suas carreiras solo, mas era um esforço inútil... todos os viam apenas como uma dupla, e comentários mordazes que começaram na internet, passaram para o boca a boca... e por fim, deu no que deu:

_"__**Heero Yui e Duo Maxwell,  
****o casal gay mais badalado da mídia"**_

Ambos quase tiveram uma síncope, mas os agentes apenas riram e disseram que quanto mais publicidade melhor.

Logo não demorou muito para começar as simulações de **_'pequenos deslizes'_** que **_insinuassem um romance às escondidas:_** na frente das câmeras fingiam ser grandes amigos - às vezes meio afastados, às vezes fingindo deixar 'escapar' algo... não foi muito difícil, já que a maioria das fofocas eram inventadas por fãs de imaginação fértil.

Os cantores estavam esgotados com esta encenação de 24 horas... o que não ajudou muito quando descobriram que, na verdade, a única coincidência de seus inícios decarreira, era o fato de que seus empresários... **_gostavam de dividir o mesmo travesseiro. _**

Tudo ficou claro então: suas carreiras e eventos tinham sido manipuladas de tal forma que os outros dois pudessem se encontrar entre camarins e bastidores. O fato de Duo e Heero terem uma química incrível em palco fora totalmente por acaso, e para piorar, a imagem deles já estava impregnada com aqueles boatos de tal forma, que mesmo que quisessem não poderiam voltar atrás.

A única coisa que salvou o emprego... e as **_vidas dos empresários,_** foi o apego que os astros tinham por eles e que em apenas 2 semanas já haviam alcançado o topo de todas as paradas de sucesso, e nos dois anos que seguiram a fama deles era inegável, mas a que preço?

* * *

- O que posso fazer se vocês formam um casal bonitinho? - Quatre dá entre ombros enquanto desce do criado mudo.

- **NÓS NÃO...!** – Heero pára, receoso, vendo se o baka de trança não estava falando também – ... Nós **NÃO** somos um casal! Vocês sim, são um casal, um casal de conspiradores... e **_GAYS_**, ainda por cima!

- Heero, já falamos sobre isso um milhão de vezes. - Trowa tenta acalmar o cliente - Pedimos desculpas por enganar vocês, mas tem que admitir que nesses últimos 2 anos vocês tem sido um sucesso juntos e... bem, essa imagem ajudou...

- Pois é, Hee-chan – Duo agora se deita na poltrona de forma que suas pernas ficam suspensas no ar, apoiadas pelos braços do móvel – E de que outra forma você teria um amante tão adorável quanto eu, o seu "alguém especial"?

- Seu...!

E fazendo o que queria fazer desde que saíram dos bastidores, Heero pula em cima de Duo derrubando-o com poltrona e tudo no chão, onde rolaram entre socos e pontapés sob o olhar nada surpreso do casal que também estava no quarto.

- E aí? – Trowa pergunta voltando a se aproximar de Quatre – Vamos separar?

- Pra quê? Daqui a meia hora vão se embolar de novo, e depois dizem que não se gostam.

E antes de voltarem a seu exercício preferido, porém, os namorados são interrompidos por batidas na porta - que também foram capazes de para a briga que rolava solta. Saindo de cima de Duo, Heero mecanicamente o ajuda a levantar, um ajeita a roupa do outro com bastante cuidado e com o maior sorriso colgate que puderam formular, abrem a porta.

Um chinês com os cabelos penteados para trás entra sem fazer cerimônia ,despertando o olhar angustiado de cada um naquela sala, olhando sem qualquer vestígio de surpresa para a bagunça que a briga de Duo e Heero tinha armado no camarim. Calma e eficientemente, ele arruma a poltrona, senta-se e encara cada um de lá com um olhar divertido.

- Devo dizer que foi um belo espetáculo o que deram na entrevista.

- Do que você esta falando Wufei? – Duo aumenta seu sorriso colocando calculistamente seu braço sobre o ombro de Heero – Eu sei que as coisas saíram meio do controle, mas você sabe que não foi por que nós...

- Ora, por favor! – o chinês sacode a mão impaciente – Já disse antes que não adianta mentir - eu **sei** que vocês **_não são_** gays.

- Claro que não somos! – Heero olha de relance para a boca de Duo com o olhar semi serrado – Somos apenas... amigos

- Sei... – Wufei abre os braços mostrando a bagunça ao seu redor – O que foi, dessa vez? Yui temperou novamente seu café da manha com laxante, Maxwell? Ou será que Maxwell desenvolveu mais algum novo apelido foférrimo para o Yui? Eu pessoalmente sou da opinião que nada supera o clássico 'Hee-chan'...

- Chang, por favor, se retire: está insultando nossos clientes - eles não tem culpa dos boatos... – Trowa diz secamente

- Sei, sei... - Wufei pula da poltrona – Vem cá, vocês ficam praticando essas poses de **_"amantes secretos_**" no banheiro, ou antes de dormir? Sim, por que é meio obvio que vocês não praticam juntos, ao contrário dessa maioria de fãs alucinadas e viciadas em Yaoi, para mim, a imagem de vocês dois cooperando é bi-zar-ra.

- **_Hee-chan!_** – Duo se agarra ao braço de Heero e dá uma risada - Acho que alguém exagerou no gel de cabelo, hoje.

- Senhor Chang. - Quatre entra na conversa – Começo a achar que está insinuando que meu cliente...

- E vocês... Deviam se envergonhar, brincando com o nome de seus clientes desta maneira... Por quanto tempo acham que essa palhaçada vai durar? – seus olhos cravaram-se em Quatre de tal forma que fez o loirinho recuar um passo – Já que queriam **_tanto_** lançar um casal gay, por que você e o Sr. Franjinha aí não começam uma aula de canto?

Trowa se pôs entre Quatre e Wufei, este último estremeceu ao dar de cara com o semblante sério do moreno. Esticando seu braço e aumentando a sua carranca, o europeu apontou para a porta sem palavra alguma. Recuperando a pose, o chinês aceita a delicada sugestão, e dando uma risada, sai do camarim; sem antes não se privar de um ultimo comentário sarcástico:

- Tem razão Barton, vocês devem ter muito que fazer: a festa na mansão Peacecraft é hoje, vocês devem estar ocupados ensaiando para o próximo showzinho... HáHáHá! E Heero, é obvio que Relena vai estar lá, se comportem..

- Ufhh! – Heero solta o ar dos pulmões e empurra os braços de Duo para longe – Eu detesto esse cara!

- Eu não sei. – Duo volta a se deitar na poltrona – Realmente, um cara que não se deixa enganar por essa palhaçada **_merece_** algum crédito.

É incrível como a ausência de uma pessoa podia deixar o ar tão leve, ainda mais a de um inimigo declarado - Wufei Chang era um repórter de nome renomado em todo o Japão, era um dos poucos que sabia a verdade sobre o que aquele quarteto ocultava. Mas por uma razão óbvia, não revelara a verdade ao publico: o que fazia vender revistas e jornal era exatamente a polêmica do **_"será que eles são...?"_**, e não a verdade. Chang estava esperando para que o dia da revelação fosse um verdadeiro escândalo, algo estrondoso. Até lá, parecia sentir prazer em torturar os artistas.

- Hn... quanto à festa dos Peacecraft... eu não estou me sentindo bem e...

- Esquece, Heero – Trowa o interrompe – Vocês já confirmaram a presença, nem tente escapar.

- Até por que – Quatre se apóia nos ombro de Trowa – A limusine que vai levar vocês já foi alugada.

**- NANI?** - Duo e Heero exclamam juntos.

- HiHiHiHi... Não disse que eles ficam uma gracinha, falando juntos?

- Desisto...! – Heero resignado caminha até a porta para ir embora.

- Heero! - Trowa o chama uma última vez.

- O que é? – Heero pergunta já no batente da porta.

- Eu notei hoje que você entrou na entrevista mascando chiclete. Gostaria que evitasse isso no futuro.

- He he... Não se preocupe: aquele era meu último... e no fim da entrevista, eu me livrei dele de maneira... **_discreta._**

E parecendo rir de uma piada secreta, ele finalmente sai do camarim.

Com o mesmo intuito de fugir de seus agentes sádicos, Duo também dá as costas para eles e se prepara para sair, mas foi a vez de Quatre de chamar a atenção de seu cliente.

- Hum... Duo...? Duo? O que é isso grudado no seu cabelo?

Duo, com os olhos arregalados, puxa a ponta de sua amada trança para a frente de seus olhos e vê que bem emaranhado à sua ponta havia uma goma roxa com um cheiro artificial de uva... **bem** no local onde Heero tinha beijado seu cabelo, durante a entrevista. Seus lábios se mexeram, só conseguindo pronunciar uma palavra:

- Heero... Heero... **HEEROOOOOOOO! **

**

* * *

**

Mansão Peacecraft. O Castelo da Princesinha do Japão, Relena Peacecraft... que por capricho e graças às influencias dos pais, virou uma das maiores estrelas pop do país, amada ou odiada, os sentimentos voltados para essa garota sempre foram intensos.

Mas a festa que ocorreria em sua mansão por incrível que pareça não é para sua alteza, mas para seu irmão Milliardo, uma festa para comemorar seu noivado com Noin, diga-se de passagem, seria um grande evento. Filho rebelde dessa família renomada, Miliardo transformara o que seria uma festa discreta para conhecidos da família em uma boate aberta para todos que conseguiram por as mãos nos restritos convites a esta festa. Resumindo, metade da cidade foi para lá, nem que fosse para ficar do lado de fora dos portões, bebendo, dançando e vendo as varias celebridades que lá entravam.

Entre essas celebridades, todo viram quando o namorado da irmã de Miliardo, Heero, chegou de limusine; tão lindo, ele era a visão do príncipe perfeito para formar par com a princesinha do Japão, mas logo todos esqueceram dessa possibilidade quando um par melhor para aquele gato saiu de dentro da mesma limusine, com seu jeito eternamente descontraído entre flash de câmera, um rapaz com uma trança que vai ate a cintura faz questão de pular no ombro do príncipe perfeito, e compartilhando sorrisos brincadeiras e simulações infantis de luta, o casal mais badalado havia marcado sua entrada na festa dada na incrível mansão Peacecraft.

* * *

Já dentro da festa as atenções sobre eles já não eram tão grandes e ainda com sorrisos forçados cumprimentando conhecidos que passavam por eles, conversam discretamente sabendo que não eram ouvidos.

- Por que ainda esta do meu lado Hee-chan? Não vai procurar a Relena? A megerinha Peacecraft deve estar triste sem o seu cachorrinho.

- Cala a boca **_Rapunzel;_** falando nisso, você esta diferente... Fez alguma coisa no cabelo? Ele parece mais curto.

- **Desgraçado, você vai ver...!**

- É mesmo? Que medo... O que pretende fazer?

- Eu? Naaaaada, apenas aproveitar a festa cumprimentar uns conhecidos, olha uma ali... **RELENA! RELENA , _AQUIIIIII AMIGA!_ OLHA SÓ QUEM EU TROUXE COMO ACOMPANHANTE!**

_**- Filho da...!**_

Tentando evitar o que seria o encontro mais desagradável de sua vida, Heero dispara a correr por entre as pessoas da festa e para longe de Duo, este com o olhar cínico leva a mão a boca e diz para si mesmo:

- Ops, foi engano.

* * *

Milliardo conseguira mais uma vez: a festa estava incrível, ao som de um DJ, corpos frenéticos dançavam ate aonde a vista alcançava. O que era meio bizarro era a decoração - **_dezenas de camas de casal e solteiro espalhadas por todo o local_**, armários abertos guardavam bebidas e comidas e vários criados mudos apoiavam luminárias que irradiavam luzes multicoloridas.

Foi observando essa decoração excêntrica, que Heero sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro. Rezando para não ser a namorada, se vira... e dá de cara com Treize, dono da emissora que mantêm contrato com a dupla e melhor amigo de Milliardo.

- Heero, parece preocupado com algo, não esta se divertindo?

- Hn... claro é só que ...

- Esta fugindo de Relena de novo? – Treize o olha com um ar divertido

- Mais ou menos, mas afinal... Que diabos de decoração é essa?

- Háháhá! Você conhece o Milliardo, sempre querendo tirar uma com a cara dos pais! Como a mãe resolveu de uma hora para outra pintar as paredes e trocar o piso dos quartos de hospedes ele se colocou responsável de onde deixar os moveis ate o fim da reforma...

- E pôs aqui onde ia fazer a festa, que bobagem...

- É, mas ate que agradou.

Falavam isso olhando algumas pessoas que dançavam em cima de algumas camas, enquanto outras davam a elas o uso para que foram feitas... e não era, necessariamente, o de 'dormir'.

- Soube que Wufei foi cumprimentar vocês hoje depois da entrevista.

- Apenas o de sempre... Senhor essa situação, eu...

- HÁ, eu tenho que ir, dê minhas lembranças a Duo!

E assim o chefe fugiu por entre as pessoas, o acesso do chinês as instalações da sua empresa parecia ser um assunto do qual ele sempre evitava. Respirando fundo Heero volta a se embrenhar por entre as pessoas abrindo o maximo de distancia possível de Duo e Relena.

Para ele todo seu namoro com Relena era uma piada; o único motivo por estarem juntos era graças a capacidade de negociação da garota, que conseguira transformar um **_"não namoraria uma patricinha feito você nem que meu cérebro se rebaixa-se ao nível de uma ameba" _**em um relacionamento firme de três meses. Se não fosse a personalidade podre da garota, ele a contrataria como empresária no lugar de Trowa.

Com uma distância consideravelmente aceitável percorrida, Heero se da ao luxo de descansar perto de um armário, mas logo foi abordado por uma pessoa que apesar de não ser Relena, era quase tão desagradável quanto: Wufei Chang. A boca deste ia se abrir, provavelmente para destilar mais veneno, quando a bela senhorita Sally o tirou para dançar. Já fazia algum tempo que Sally dava em cima de Wufei, todos sabiam, mas o que todos **_não sabiam_** era que o dono do coração desse chinês de língua ferina estava não muito longe dali - apenas observando e pensando em como castigaria o seu "pequeno dragão".

Treize não era facilmente visto com um olhar tão frio.

A festa estava no auge, e o coração de Heero batia menos acelerado, se dando ao luxo de esquecer seus problemas: descontrai seu corpo e se coloca a dançar, sendo esse um dos poucos momentos fora do palco em que se sente realmente livre; seu corpo acompanha o ritmo da batida e dos outros corpos ao seu redor, as vezes cantando as vezes gritando, um sorriso autentico se forma em seu rosto.

Mas sua felicidade não dura muito, pois não muito longe e vindo em sua direção, estava Relena - **_motivo mais que suficiente_** para Heero contrair o rosto em uma careta e sair correndo de onde estava.

**_Não iria conseguir!_** Havia muitas pessoas barrando o caminho, e a distancia entre eles parecia diminuir assustadoramente. Desesperado e sem muita opção, Heero se esconde sob o lençol de um uma cama de solteiro mais próxima - só poderia esperar que ela não o tivesse visto entrar lá.

A sorte estava do seu lado: uma voz feminina dizendo **_"Heero, cadê você meu amor?"_** passou por perto da cama, e tão rápido quanto se aproximou, foi embora, por entre o mar das outras pessoas.

Recuperando o ar dos pulmões o cantor resolve ficar mais um tempo lá por garantia. **_"Ninguém merece!"_** essas duas palavras se repetiam de forma irritante em sua cabeça. Só não ficou mais tempo remoendo os últimos acontecimentos, pois sentiu o lençol ser movido, e sem levantar o tecido totalmente, alguém se deita e se cobre com ele.

Movendo seu corpo cuidadosamente, Heero se vira a fim de ver quem havia se escondido de seu lado: **_"Que não seja Relena!"._** Bem... Não era a Relena...

Seus olhos se arregalaram transformando seus olhos azul cobalto em imensas contas, e estas foram fitadas em retribuição por um par de olhos violetas.

Abrindo a boca, pronto para expulsar o garoto de tranças de seu esconderijo, Heero é rapidamente calado pela mão de Duo que voa rapidamente sobre ela, e com a outra mão leva seu dedo indicador aos lábios em um pedido de silencio.

- **_Você está louco? _**

Duo sibila baixinho quase no ouvido de Heero, a proximidade dos lábios de seu rival a sua orelha o afetou mais do que gostaria de admitir. Se livrando da mão que cobria sua boca o japonês apenas lançou um olhar zangado antes de falar na mesma altura que o rapaz a sua frente

**_- CAI FORA DAQUI! _**- Heero quaaaase grita.

- Acredite Hee-chan, por mais agradável que seja a sua presença, se eu pudesse, eu não estaria aqui.

**_- Então por que entrou?_**- o outro quase rosnou.

-Na pressa... eu... E você? Por que está aqui?

- **Eu?** Não tenho que lhe explicar **_nada!_**

- Ótimo !

- Ótimo...

Ambos se calaram respirando pesado e se encarando com visíveis traços de irritação, e por estarem em uma cama de solteiro a proximidade de seus corpos era gritante, Heero ainda tentou ficar mais afastado sem cair da cama até perceber que não havia motivo para isso, sem Relena por perto, já podia sair da lá.

Se preparando para sair Heero se vira de lado, pronto para levantar o tronco ele sente uma mão segurar deu braço

- O que diabos você está fazendo? – Heero se estressa.

- Vo... você vai sair? – Duo pergunta.

- O que acha?

- Que não é uma boa idéia sair daqui agora.

- E o que deveria me impedir?

- Hn... Os repórteres, estamos em uma festa na mansão Peacecraft: está cheio deles por aqui, o que acha que vão falar se nos virem sair de uma cama?

- Baka, nossa carreira INTEIRA é baseada em boatos como esse.

- Hn... **_Treize _**esta na festa, o que você acha que ele vai pensar se descobrir?

-Você sabe que Treize é uma das poucas pessoas que **_apóiam essa palhaçada_** que os nossos empresários armaram.

- Hn... **_eu vi Osama Bin Laden na festa?_**

-Duo, **LARGA.MEU.BRAÇO**.

- Hn... **_as luzes piscantes vão atrair OVNIS?_**

- **DUOOO...!**

Pulando sobre o ombro de Heero para que sua mão alcançasse a boca do cantor estressado, Duo ficou grudado contra as costas do parceiro ate ele se acalmar, e ainda com a mão na boca do japonês, tenta mais uma vez convencê-lo.

- Relena não vai gostar muito de ouvir boatos sobre o namorado com fama de gay sair de baixo do mesmo lençol com o parceiro de palco...

Não ouve resposta para aquilo, mesmo quando a mão de Duo abandonou sua boca Heero soube que havia perdido, ainda de costas para o rival ele se martiriza, já que a imagem de uma Relena o enchendo o saco se formou facilmente em sua cabeça, ele iria ter que cancelar dois comerciais para ouvir os lamentos da namorada, e mesmo que desejasse sabia que não conseguiria terminar o namoro, ele estava preso, a cama, ao idiota de transa, e a megera.

- Heero...

"_**Como vou fazer para sair daqui?"**_

- Heero...

"_**Se sair e alguém me ver com esse cara, estou perdido!"**_

- Heeeeee-chaaaan – Duo cobre as costas de Heero de novo com o seu corpo – **_Me ignora não...!_** – apela, manhoso.

O corpo de Heero se arrepiou inteirinho com o toque de Duo; o tom manhoso, como um gatinho, de sua voz... **_O que estava acontecendo afinal? Ele não o odiava? _**Mas parecia que há alguns segundos atrás o rival fazia de tudo para não ser deixado sozinho, Heero nunca se deu ao trabalho de pensar muito nisso, mas será que Duo era realmente...

- Há há há, que otário! – Duo ri baixinho, enquanto se afasta – Caramba, Heero, você devia ter visto sua reação: estava todo arrepiado...!

- **Porra, o que você queria com essa maldita cena?** – Heero dava graças a Kami-sama por estar de costas e o outro não poder ver o volume dolorosamente preso em suas calça – ... e **pare** de me chamar assim!

- Mas só assim você responde!

- ...

- Heero...

- ...

- Heero...

-...

- Você é mesmo **_gay_**, Hee-chan? **_"Claro que sou, só que por ser um introvertido, recalcado e mal amado eu reprimo essa paixão tórrida que desenvolvi pelo maravilhoso Duo Maxwell"_** e por que você não se confessa logo para mim Hee-chan? **_"Por que a beleza de Duo Maxwell é intimidadora de mais para mim então eu me contento em ficar vendo a sua bundinha bem delineada de longe". _**

Heero engasga, com a cara de pau:

- **HEE...? O que vo-cê es-ta fa-zen-do! **

Heero com os olhos em chamas, se vira com tudo para encarar o tagarela de trança, mas esquecendo do pouco espaço que os separavam, ao erguer a cabeça, tem seus lábios roçados com o do outro rapaz com quem dividia a cama. Afastando o mais rápido sua cabeça da dele, Heero ruboriza e abandona suas reclamações, pois transbordava de vergonha e ansiedade.

_**vrrrrrrrrrrr**_

Os lábios de Duo já estavam longe dos seus, mas a sensação de tocá-los ainda estava impregnada em sua boca, não sabia como explicar o que sentia, talvez depois de se expor tanto a esses boatos ridículos eles começaram a afetar sua cabeça, era a forma lógica como sua mente encarava a situação, mas suas mãos que agora cobriam seu membro dolorido sabiam que não era totalmente verdade.

_**vrrrrrrrrrrr**_

Seus olhos se perdiam olhos também perplexas a sua frente, levando a mão a boca Duo também parecia sentir os lábios distantes do parceiro de cama, o que passava pela cabeça do garoto de olhos violetas? Isso sempre foi um mistério para Heero.

_**Vrrrrrrrrrr**_

- O ... o que é esse barulho? – Heero pergunta

- Hum? – Duo desperta de um transe – há deve ser meu celular, esta vibrando a algum tempo, alguém me deixou uma mensagem, deve ser a ...

- **VOCE.**..- a custo Heero abaixa sua voz – Você **_TINHA_** um celular esse tempo todo e não usou?

- De que iria adiantar?

- Eu não acredito! Passa essa merda para cá, vou ligar pro Trowa!

- Ele nem esta na festa...!

- Por isso mesmo: o desgraçado **tem** convite, e ainda teve **a cara de pau **de me **_obrigar a vir quando ele próprio não vinha! _**

- Tocante...

- Vou obrigá-lo a vir e me tirar dessa. – pegando o celular da mão de Duo, Heero disca o numero de Trowa – Alô?... **_Quatre?_** Ué? Esse não é o numero do Trowa?... sei ... sei... olha tanto faz se você esta jantando na casa dele, pode passar o telefone pra ele logo?... **Como assim não pode?...** **_tô me lixando se ele esta de boca cheia_**... haaa... desculpem... **NÃO DESLIGUE!** é uma emergência... estou preso numa cama junto com o Duo... **PARABENS O CARALH...!** ...Eu **_ESTOU_** calmo... EU JÁ DISSE QUE... de qualquer jeito não é uma cama qualquer... mas nos estamos na festa... a cama esta no meio da pista de dança... Quatre você **_sabe_** que eu não bebo... **EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO ESTOU BEBADO!... **não desliga... não não segura mais um pouquinho... espera..., miserável!" – volta-se para Duo, tentando impedir-se de joga o celular no colchão, pasmo: "Desligou."

- É, parece que o Quatre se deu bem!

- E agora?

- Eu não me preocuparia se não nos descobriram depois do chilique que você deu agora eu duvido que descubram tão cedo

- Você parece bem calmo pro meu gosto, afinal, por que você entrou aqui?

- Eu... estava fugindo do Chang, o cara de repente grudou em mim de um jeito... e você?

- Estava fugindo da Relena.

- A megerinha ataca novamente... Por que você atura essa garota?

- Sei lá, vai ver não tenho motivos pra não aturar...

- Na minha terra isso se chama **_fro-xu-ra_**...! Você devia era dar um fora nessa garota e ficar com alguém mais interessante!

- "Alguém especial"?

- "Alguém especial"...

Os dois começam a rir, era primeira vez que riam juntos de maneira autentica, não sabiam dizer o que mais os surpreendeu, se era como aquele ato parecia menos difícil do que imaginavam... ou o beijo que se seguiu.

A iniciativa veio de Duo.

Ainda com a boca entreaberta, e rindo com os olhos fechados, Heero sente os mesmos lábios de antes irem decididos contra os seus, os cabelos são acariciados pelos dedos delicados de Duo e seus olhos fitavam diretamente as duas violetas numa mistura de surpresa e desejo. O garoto de trança não esperava ser correspondido até sentir a língua de seu companheiro se aventurar por sua boca; no inicio usava movimentos suaves e indecisos, mas logo se tornou algo selvagem e audacioso.

Suas mãos desinibidas se aventuraram por entre seus corpos se aprofundando embaixo de suas camisas. Suas respirações descompassadas se encontravam nos poucos instantes que separavam seus lábios, ainda sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer, os sorrisos em seus rostos diziam tudo.

Os dedos desajeitados de Duo tentavam com afinco abrir os botões da camisa de Heero, até o mesmo, em um movimento impaciente, arrancar seus próprios botões separando a camisa de seu corpo suado. Duo optando por algo menos destrutivo, simplesmente tirou a camisa por cima, e sentindo sua cintura ser envolvida pelos braços de seu recém eleito amante, suas bocas voltam a se tocar se separando de novo quando Heero resolve explorar o corpo do parceiro, descendo os lábios para o seu queixo... Percorrendo toda a extensão de seu pescoço com a língua...

E quando chegava perto dos mamilos endurecidos de Duo enquanto as mãos já abria suas calças, a luz sobre eles ficou mais forte, e o som de vozes pareceu sobrepujar a musica.

**Alguém havia retirado o lençol de cima deles!**

A musica continuava como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas as pessoas agora rodeavam a cama de solteiro - Heero sentiu a mão de Duo apertar forte a sua, e achando cumplicidade em suas violetas não pode evitar soltar um pequeno, mas confiante sorriso: não estava sozinho, apesar exatamente deste ser o problema em questão.

Nenhuma palavra era direcionada a eles – a imagem de ambos, ali deitados, escondidos, já dizia tudo: cabelos desgrenhados, descamisados e Heero com a calça semi-aberta... Poucas coisas podiam explicar aquilo, e com certeza nenhuma delas era convincente; só lhes sobrava a verdade.

A musica para. "Tudo bem, isso já é exagero, existem outros casais fazendo coisa muito pior em outras camas!", Heero pensou, mas ele descobriu que o que fez parar a musica não fora o casal na cama – eles - mas quem estava logo **_em frente_** à cama: Relena, a princezinha do Japão, com seus punhos semi-serrados e lágrimas prontas para explodir em seus olhos.

Se aproximando mais da cama, seus olhos passavam de Heero para Duo e de Duo para Heero, até parar no rapaz de trança... e cheia de cólera ergue o braço e o desce pronto para esbofeteá-lo no rosto, mas sua mão é detida por Heero.

Este se levanta da cama ainda segurando firme a mão da namorada; os olhos dela o desafiando a dizer qualquer coisa, era a pela primeira vez em todo seu relacionamento que Relena havia despertado um sentimento em seu namorado, o de pena.

Envolvendo-a em seus braços, Heero dá o primeiro abraço de seu namoro, e assim ficaram por algum tempo, sob os olhos de todos, menos do de Duo que desviou o rosto ciumento. A afastando de si, Heero a encara ainda com seus olhos frios e diz

_**-Isso é tudo que posso te oferecer. O resto já tem dono.**_

Relena que já havia recuperado o sorriso ao imaginar o namorado tão perto de si fecha seu rosto em fúria e desfere o tapa que devia ter sido em duo no rosto do ex-namorado. Encerrando assim a conversa mais curta que já tiveram em seu namoro, Relena sai do salão.

Acariciando a face dolorida Heero sente suas pernas serem envolvidas e ser puxado de forma a cair no colo de Duo.

- E quem seria o dono do resto? Cara, esse foi o fora mais bem dado que eu já vi!

- Eu estava tentando consola-la...

- humpf, Acho mais fácil as outras pessoas acreditarem na **_minha_** versão dos fatos.

Aproveitando bem o beijo que se seguiu, seus olhos se prenderam por alguns segundo e respirando fundo se levantam. Teriam agora que enfrentar a pior parte. **_Os repórteres._**

Colocando novamente suas camisas, com o com o peito Heero obrigatoriamente exposto graças à ausência de botões, uma onda gigantesca de pessoas vieram sobre os jovens rapazes. Não sabiam que havia tantos jornalistas presentes. Heero estava feliz: finalmente a palhaçada iria acabar, mesmo que suas imagens saíssem um pouco arranhadas, agora poderia dizer a verdade sobre eles, sobre o que sentiam... mas Duo tomou a frente:

- Nossa...! Vocês nos pegaram! Sim, nos já estamos saindo juntos há algum tempo...

**_Mentira?_** Era isso o que ouvia de Duo? **_Mais mentiras?_** Talvez o companheiro estivesse certo, dizer a verdade agora não ajudaria em nada.

- O caso dele com Relena era mais uma fachada, né Hee-chan?

_**Se eles diziam mentiras agora não quer dizer eu o que sentiam um pelo outro era mentira, certo? Mas o que eles sentiam um pelo outro? Atração física? Amor? Conveniência? **_

- Nossa, nós tentamos esconder por tanto tempo que... Às vezes nem sabíamos se daria certo, nós dois juntos...

Ainda ouvindo a voz de Duo dizendo cada vez mais mentiras, Heero volta alguns passos para trás e se senta novamente na cama, vendo seu amante conversar alegremente com os repórteres. Sua mente estava atolada de conflitos, e foi nesse estado que a pior pessoa possível sentou do seu lado da cama, sendo ignorado pelos de mais que se entretêm com o show a parte de Duo.

- Nossa, então eu estava mesmo enganado. – Wufei dizia tentando ver a reação de Heero.

- Hn...? Há, sim ... Claro.

- É uma pena... Detesto estar errado, mas eu devia ter adivinhado, ainda mais hoje, que vocês não se desgrudaram...

- Hn? Mas nós no separamos na entrada...

- Desculpe? Mas eu tenho certeza de quando eu fui falar com vocês no armário vocês estavam juntos; tá certo que **_ele_** estava a uma certa distância, mas não tirava os olhos de você.

- Como?

- Ah, é...- Chang se deliciava com o olhar confuso de Heero, o outro parecia ignorar alguns fatos da noite – ... e das poucas vezes que te vi na festa, ele sempre estava do mesmo jeito, perto de você... Que fofinho não? Olhando o namorado de longe...

- Mas você não falou com ele? Quero dizer...

- Eu? Ah, não, a Sally não me largou a noite inteira e... Heero? Que cara é essa?

O corpo inteiro de Heero tremia ao ouvir a voz de Duo a sua frente:

'**_Vo... você vai sair?'_**

Levanta-se da cama, deixando um sorridente Wufei para trás.

'_**Não é uma boa idéia sair daqui agora' **_

Com passos firmes, caminha ate onde Duo está, falando com os repórteres

'_**Heeeeee-chaaaan, me ignora não...'**_

O rosto alegre de Duo se vira para trás pedindo que Heero confirme algo...

' "_**Alguém especial"...'**_

... Mas como resposta, teve apenas o punho fechado de Heero em seu rosto. Com um olhar perplexo, ele vê o japonês se afastar abrindo caminho por entre as pessoas, tarefa não muito difícil, pois poucos no momento teriam coragem de barrá-lo com a cara que tinha no momento.

Heero estava furioso: para o cantor tudo ficou claro - Duo havia mentido para ele **_"O idiota sabia que eu estava escondido debaixo do lençol o tempo todo, e deve ter se escondido lá apenas para atrair publicidade! Deve ter me prendido lá em baixo o máximo que pôde, e me pôs em uma posição constrangedora, e deve ter pago alguém para puxar as cobertas na hora certa e deve ter... deve ter..."_**

Preso em seus pensamentos, sem nem perceber já estava praticamente na porta, quando sentiu seu pulso ser preso por alguém. **Duo.**

- Que **MERDA** foi aquela! – Duo pressionava o olho atingido.

_**- Por que você entrou debaixo do lençol?**_

- Que? Eu já disse o Chang...

**- ELE NÃO SAIU DO LADO DA SALLY A FESTA INTEIRA! POR QUE PORRA VOCE ENTROU DE BAIXO DA DROGA DAQUELE LENÇOL?**

Não ouve resposta: Duo apenas olhava Heero. Ambos tremiam dos pés à cabeça... e fitavam-se calados; as pessoas ao redor apenas abriam espaço no circulo que se formou em volta deles – **_'uma briguinha de namorados'_**, era o que diziam

- Eu...

**_- Esquece. _**– Heero diz com uma voz cansada – **Não vale a pena.**

- Espera...! – Duo pede, quase sem ar nos pulmões.

- Pra que? Parece que tudo o que você tinha, e podia me falar só podia ser dito de baixo daquele lençol!

E Heero arranca seu braço da mão já sem forças de Duo, saindo da mansão o deixa para trás. Era a primeira vez que o rapaz de olhos violetas não tinha nada a lhe responder... logo na primeira vez em que seu coração implorava para ouvir uma resposta.

* * *

Esse era o primeiro show que Heero dava desde a festa na mansão Peacecraft.

O escândalo daquela noite teve grande repercussão em sua carreira: os boatos explodiram em todos os cantos possíveis, e nunca os cds de ambos os cantores venderam tanto - nem antes do suposto 'rompimento' do casal.

Mas Heero cantava naquela noite totalmente indiferente a isso - sua voz nunca foi tão cativante. Suas fãs suspiravam, ignorando a visível cicatriz que aquela voz expunha. Trowa observava o show de um lugar mais afastado. Também sofria por seu amigo e cliente, mil haviam sido as vezes que dissera para Heero ir atrás de Duo e resolver o assunto, mas nada convencia o rapaz.

Todos os telefonemas de Duo tinham sido friamente ignorados; o japonês até mesmo trocara o numero do celular; estava cansado do rumo complicado que tomou sua vida desde que conhecera Duo.

Era a ultima musica do show: a ausência de Duo era algo que não passou desapercebido pelo cantor, mas não ia ceder - uma hora essa sensação de vazio iria passar.

... Claro que ele considerou isso sem levar em conta que alguém pudesse querer que esse vazio não passasse - e esse alguém invadiu o palco, sob o delírio enlouquecedor da platéia.

_**Duo estava lá!**_

Fazia um semana desde que o vira pela ultima vez...

Lindo como sempre, Duo cantava sua própria música, fazendo um dueto como tão bem ambos faziam, antes, enquanto se aproximava. Uma marca sob seu olho direito o lembrava da ultima noite em que tinham se visto, andava em sua direção com seu eterno sorriso caloroso. Heero, confuso, procurou apenas com os olhos os seguranças, mas esses já haviam recebido ordens bem claras de Trowa para deixam as coisas correrem.

- O ... o eu você esta fazendo aqui? – Heero pergunta friamente, parando de cantar.

- Vim conversar. – ele respondeu, trazia algo branco nos braços. – Sabe, essa é uma das coisas que me fez realmente reconsiderar ter um relacionamento com um homem... – sua mão vai ao hematoma em seu rosto - ...**_a maioria das mulheres se contentariam com apenas um tapa. _**

- Eu já disse...

- É, eu **ouvi **daquela vez, e por meu koi ser dramático, eu vou ter que **_improvisar_** um pouco.

- O quê?

Com um movimento rápido, Duo estica o lençol que carregava sobre o ar, fazendo o lençol pairar no ar - abrindo lindamente, o pano cai por sobre os dois. Heero de inicio tenta uma luta desajeitada para sair debaixo do tecido, mas logo desiste; duas mãos fortes seguraram seus braços o fazendo parar e encarar o portador do lençol.

- O que diabos esta fazendo? – Heero não queria ceder.

- Ué? Mas tudo o que eu tenho para te dizer só não pode ser dito...

**- Deixa de palhaçada, chega de cena, eu estou cheio de...!**

- **_Eu te amo_**.

- O que?

- Era isso que eu devia ter respondido aquele dia. Eu entrei debaixo daquele lençol **_por que te amo_**, e não é só isso; não sei se sabe, mas eu te segui pela festa toda por que te amo, e te provoco, persigo...

- E por que não disse antes?

- Era um pouco difícil... eu sei que sou um ótimo cantor, mas existe platéia que não dá para encarar.

- E por que não disse **_antes_** da festa?

- Por que? Simples: é porque é meio difícil confessar seus sentimentos, enquanto a pessoa em questão está chutando suas canelas, te socando, ou grudando chiclete em seu cabelo. Poxa, desde que cantamos juntos pela primeira vez eu fiquei logo irritado, queria superá-lo de qualquer maneira, mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de sentir algo mais... Eu morria de ciúmes de Trowa por ele ser o único com quem voce falava amigavelmente; de Relena, por ser a única a poder te chamar de **_'seu'_**...- os olhos de Duo se enchiam de lagrimas e perdendo controle sobre sua boca, ele já nem sabia mais o que falava - Mas no dia da festa, eu fiz de tudo para afastá-lo logo de inicio para poder te olhar com os olhos que sempre quis te observar mesmo de longe... Mas quando eu te vi dançar pela primeira vez, eu não resisti, eu fiz de propósito: **_sabia_** que voce estaria lá , mas... mas...mas não sabia que tudo ia terminar assim, eu...

Sua longa explicação foi interrompida quando sua boca foi tomada por Heero num ato que o japonês ansiava realizar a muito tempo, e abraçados em uma felicidade silenciosa, Duo não pode evitar de voltar a falar.

- Hn... **_Heero_**... Nos estamos juntos agora, né? Tipo, namorados...

- Hai.

- Nós... não temos **_nada _**do que nos envergonhar, certo?

- Hai.

- Então só tenho uma pergunta... **_Estamos no meio do palco de um show para centenas de pessoas debaixo de um lençol..._** Então, eu só queria saber... **quem **vai sair primeiro?

-...

- Heero?

-...

- **_Hee-chan!_**

****

**_

* * *

Fim_**

**Notas da Autora 2:**

_**(1) – AninhaSaganoKai:  
**_Hahahahahahaah! Aninha, você deveria ser vendida por ai como uma chibi, sabia?

_**(2) – Youko Takabayashi!  
**_Essa foi para você! Haja informações sobre o **Takey **e o **Tsubasa,** hein? (Risos)

_**(3) – Luana Rosette...  
**_Hã? Hein! Eu não resisiti a me colocar na minha fic? PELOS CÉUS! CADÊ A DIGNIDADE?

_**(4) – Illy-chan Himura Wakai !  
**_Gente, eu sei que pode parecer difícil para todas vocês imaginarem a Illy – tão comumente conhecida por ser fofa, meiga, alegre, brincalhona – **desse** jeito, mas...

Vocês já tiveram a chance de ver a Illy-chan... **_louca de raiva?_**

Não?

Er...

Que sorte a de vocês!

Não é mesmo... _**Astásia? AninhaSaganoKai? Dhandara? Ilía?**_

Pois a jovem "fofética" – como diria a Astásia - em questão, bem... É REALMENTE uma DIGNA representante do signo de Áries!

... **E ESTOURA TAL E QUAL UM VULCÃO, QUANDO FICA FURIOSA!**

**AHAHAHHAAHHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAH**


End file.
